


Easy

by Anonymous



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alluded to, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Everyone lives, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Spoilers, Watersports, am i the first really, but big daddy doc is the baddest alpha, do i get a prize, drive on driver, i guess, jesus cant help me, scruffing, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baby is part of one big happy family, and he wouldn't change a thing.Except maybe give Daddy more than one night of the week to make his best impression.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/gifts).



> this is.... idk wtf??????  
> i wanted it, so i wrote it.  
> its a/b/o and pointless filth. lots of daddy kink. theres mentions of poly acts and debbie/baby, but this fic is purely doc/baby.
> 
>  
> 
> spot the pointless accidental reference to the fault in our stars... yeah. i went there.

“Welcome home Baby, how was your weekend?”

Baby strides into the office garage space, moving through the empty chairs confidently at first, and then catches Doc’s knowing smirk. He knows that’ll turn possessive, sour, if he mentions too much about the rest of the gang. Monday is  _ their _ day, so he knows to be careful.

“It was crystal.”

“Oh?” Doc’s hands don’t fumble, he’s not given to idle fidgeting, but he surely doesn’t need to undo and re-do his jacket buttons that much.

He coughs,

“Crystal, like the plug they gave me. It was pink, but now it’s-”

“Cloudy from all the come?”

The bite to his tone is a final warning, and Baby bites his lip, just nodding in favor of real words, commitments they like to ignore. The Alpha sidles up close, and then puts a hand on his shoulder, gliding around to cup the back of his neck, pulling him lower, to his level, he  _ loathes _ that Baby has a couple inches or more in height on him.

His voice is a hum, a purr, comparable to the engine in the car Baby first lifted from him,

“You’re not rock hard right now, talking to me, smelling me... so tell me... who got to ride  _ you _ ?”

It wasn’t that he wasn’t turned on, desperately drinking in every breath of Doc’s comforting Alpha cologne, but the truth was yes, Baby had gotten his dick wet, and he’d liked it. He didn’t want to hurt Doc, it would hurt him just as bad.

“Tell me.”

The hand tightened, and was damn near painful, so much so Baby’s knees threaten to give out, but if he goes, he knows he could catch himself on his Daddy’s thighs, and nuzzle into his cock, swelling against his thigh right now. Slick was probably dripping out of him from around the plug, starting to ruin his pants even further.

“Just my weekend girl. Debora.”

Doc hums to himself,

“ _ Just _ nothing Baby. Pretty little Debbie. How sweet. How is she, your darling, Debbie? She’s a beta isn’t she?”

Baby just nods, and Doc leans in, ever closer, smelling right against his neck, the oft bitten scent gland sensitive to even a brush of air escaping his lips with the words.

“But she  _ lets  _ you fuck her?”

“Yes.” As if he doesn’t get enough shit for being the only Omega in the gang, Doc has to lay it on thick, and nudge a little harder at his sore spot.

“Well, aren’t you lucky?”

He swallows thickly, and nods tentatively, before getting a slow raspy chuckle in reply. effortlessly, Doc starts dragging him away, towards the back room, which leads to a full bathroom and expansive bedroom.

“First I’m going to get you cleaned up, wring every other fucking drop of come dry from your pretty little hole,  _ then _ I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name. I’m the only one who matters to you. You  _ belong _ to me. Got that Baby?”

His cock twitches eagerly at that, and he’s not sure if he hopes to be washed clean from the shower or from some _ thing _ else, but he’s ready, about to pant for it, to beg.

“Please Daddy...”

His voice doesn’t break, it  _ shatters  _ on the word, and Doc’s groaning at that, still walking steady, but his grip falters, a hint, so Baby reaches down, and starts undoing his own shirt buttons, thumbing open his jeans, and only stops at the pinch of fingers to his nape.

“Did I tell you to get undressed? You’re getting ahead of yourself Baby. I’m going to unwrap you first. Like the gift you are. Then you can help me out of my things. Not a single wrinkle.”

Baby coughs to clear his throat before asking, hardly daring to hope,

“Or  _ what _ Daddy?”

“Or I’ll cuff you to the bed and won’t let you out of my sight til Friday. Send you off to your lovely angel filthy from my knot and crying from never getting to come.”

Baby gulps a bit, balking at that. Doc has threatened him before, but usually, he’ll throw on a cock ring, and just torture him until he screams, or cries,  _ then _ always lets him come. Sometimes he’ll keep him on the edge and then let him go soft before fucking into him, testing how quickly he can find that sweet spot that makes him blow his wad in less than a minute. 

This afternoon, he looks so mad, there’s a good chance he’ll follow through. Baby doesn’t want to take a chance, so he drops his hands, and then goes limp properly, earning himself a smile, as Doc lets him go, only to beckon him in for a kiss, soft, sweet, almost tender, before he pulls off his glasses, and says,

“Okay Baby. Show me what you’ve learned.”

Doc likes everything to be with purpose, no tease without follow-through, so Baby carefully slips his hands under the man’s jacket, and then leans in to kiss his neck, before gently removing his tie, and unbuttoning his collar. By the time he’s gotten Doc halfway undressed, they’re both breathing hard, and Baby’s definitely dirtied his jeans beyond repair.

“Are you just going to stare, or actually get on your knees at some point, hmm?”

Well, Baby  _ could _ worship Doc with his eyes and hands just as easily as his mouth, but it’s way less fun. So he gets to work, and does his best to deep throat the man just enough to get him to the start of his knot, so that his voice is ragged, and his eyes glaze over.

“Shower now.”

“But what about my-”

“I’ll take ‘em off in there. Christ. I need you marked like yesterday.”

Surprisingly, the thought doesn’t give him pause. Turn of phrase or not, he rather  _ likes _ the idea of Doc intruding on his and Debbie’s time, he’s certainly curious to see how she’d react, Beta’s supposedly being immune to the pack nonsense and all. Although for the moment he is occupied with getting off his socks and shoes and shucking away his shirt, half undone anyway.

Doc rids himself of the rest of his own clothes once inside the bathroom, and he’s flipping the water on, making sure it’s hot enough, before impatiently reaching for Baby’s wrist, and tightening his fingers enough to bruise. The only problem with the shower, with getting naked so soon in front of him, is how impossible it’ll be to hide all the marks the gang left on his body.

“Fuck. You little slut. You’ve just let them paint your perfect canvas, haven’t you?”

Baby nods, unsure if a verbal response is worth giving. Doc, in full Daddy mode, looks angry again, righteous fury, which is half a play and half sincere, Baby  _ knows _ , he’s been under those teeth, after he first got out of debt, and the man confessed, breathless and almost growling how bad he’d wanted him, oh, he’d been rough. Baby had loved every second of it, and still missed those days, the early days before the rest of the gang had come together, before he’d run into Debbie and realized how well they clicked, even without much sex involved.

“I changed my mind, take off those disgusting pants and get rid of the plug. Put your hands on the wall, and present like your life depends on it.”

It doesn’t, it’s never so dramatic, but Doc has his moments. He’d joked about wanting to go into theater, pictured himself on the stage, while Baby would grace the audience, his most devoted patron. Perhaps they’d defile a wing backstage, and fuck in the dressing room. 

Now, he springs into action, the constant hum in his ears overwhelmed by his roaring heartbeat, the pounding of the shower spray, sensory overload which reaches its peak when he gets blissfully naked at last, and his cock springs free, curving up to his stomach, thin and dripping, flushed red at the tip. But he barely spares himself a glance, shoving away his soaked jeans, and reaching back to ease the pink crystal plug out, quicker than he would have liked, he winces at the soreness, but is glad to have a moment to spare, to relax. 

Griff and Buddy’s come oozes out of him as he returns to stand, to press his palms flat on the still cool tile, and await Doc’s judgement. Or sentence, more like, as a hand strokes down his spine, he shivers, unconsciously, as a throaty chuckle leaves the man’s lips.

“Nervous? We’ve done this before. Don’t worry. I’m just going to drown out their pathetic scents. It won’t hurt a bit.”

It doesn’t, but somehow, deep down where he’ll never admit some things, Baby  _ loves  _ it, and Doc is the only one who he’s  _ ever _ considered allowing to do it. Not that he’s got much choice, but there’s always the word, the magic word that stops it all. Bananas.

He bites his lip and lets his eyes drop down, past his own aching cock, and the white dribbles leaking down his thighs, bracing himself.

Doc’s hand grips hard at his waist, and his fingers dig in, meaning to, leaving bruises that Darling will coo over later, ask if he’s alright, if his Daddy was too rough with him, that he’ll just smile, and act like he doesn’t know what she’s talking about in regards too. 

The warmth, the wetness, it’s not the shower and it’s not his slick, trying to force its way past so much alpha come, it’s much better, and worse at the same time. Pure Alpha scent worms its way into his nose, and he bites back a whimper, unbidden, as Doc groans behind him, stopping just short of rutting against Baby’s loosened hole while he pisses over him, into him, and against him.

“You’re not saying anything Baby. You know you were easy for them, don’t you?”

He just nods, and then Doc’s lips are right over his skin, licking and nipping, but not biting the ridge below his ear, though before he can beg, or keen or even consider letting out a sound, a firm hand strokes over his cock, and thumbs across the head, forcing a shout from him, as his hips jolt forward.

“Oh. You’re enjoying this then?”

“Y-yes Daddy. Please, don’t stop.”

“I’m not done at all. You’re still full of  _ them _ . I don’t like that at all Baby. I may run out of hot water before I’ve cleaned you to my satisfaction.”

“Oh...”

They’ve done that before too. It’s well worth it. But Baby really wants to try pool sex, or maybe a fancy hotel room with a hot tub, even if it might be a little too close to romantic, the whole candlelight dinner and then slow tender fucking. He doesn’t care.

It’s just them, and together they’re perfect.

The stream tapers off, and then the death grip on his waist ceases, as Doc reaches back to dip a finger inside his drenched hole, hissing low at the ease, before adding a second, forcing another whine from Baby’s lips.

“What’s that?”

“Feels good Daddy.”

“Is that all? Not better, the best? Tell me you only like my fingers spreading you open, stretching you wide, preparing you for  _ my  _ cock. No one else can mount you properly. Only me.”

A fresh wave of slick pulses out of him at that, he knows it, he can  _ feel _ how it changes, from being tacky and stickily friction filled stroking, to smooth slow glides, and Doc’s in danger of getting him off first, grazing his prostate with every touch, and still jerking over his cock like he is.

“Fuck... Daddy, stop...”

Instead he goes harder, pulls faster, and Baby gasps.

“What’s that? Trying to give me orders? Oh no you don’t.”

He bites back a sob, but he can’t stop himself, he’s just going to have to experience overload, as he comes, quick, breathless and weak at the knees, suddenly braced into the wall by Doc’s hands and hips, with a growl at the back of his neck, then teeth worrying into his skin.

“Daddy...”

“You’re so selfish, but so beautiful like that. I’ll forgive you. But now I need to fuck you. I’m not waiting for the bed.”

Doc doesn’t shut the water off, but he slows it to a trickle, and he doesn’t give Baby anymore warning before he’s lining up, and thrusting home, jarring his hips and stealing his focus. The world narrows, to the stark white tile, the low hum in his ears, and Doc’s breath on his neck, along with his cock burying itself over and over inside him.

The chant isn’t new, it’s the usual, ‘ _ Mine, mine, mine, alone.’ _ and Baby smiles, faintly, letting his forehead meet the cool wall of the shower, savoring the slippery glide of Doc in and out, before he notices, distractedly, he’s getting hard again. It’s almost pointless, being able to come more than once, especially when Doc’s worked so hard to train him to last longer, unless he just really wanted to force it a few seconds ago, so he’d have an excuse for such brutality in his fucking, his  _ claiming,  _ more like. 

He’s not complaining. If anything, Buddy and Griff are too gentle, afraid they’ll break him half the time, with Darling egging them on, and the next day Debbie will be soothing his scrapes and nips and love bites with medicine and goddamn band aids, before climbing onto his cock and riding him until he can’t see straight.

There’s no more pain now, he’s too lost in the moment, drowning in what it means to be centered by his first Alpha. When the man’s arms wrap around him, and pull him back, angling him so they can kiss, at last, it’s sloppy and messy, and strains his neck a little, but he’s aware Doc’s smiling against it, panting as he is.

“Okay Baby?”

“A-Okay Daddy.”

He doesn’t need the hand dragging him to orgasm again, but appreciates it, as he finally feels the burn of Doc’s knot swelling and deflating slowly, filling him to the brim, so that there’s bound to be too much to keep in with any of  _ his _ plugs, and if he’s not careful, the way he’s hugging Baby’s middle, oh,  _ fuck. _

“Do it. Go on.”

It’s a different kind of sting, but he’s got those thick fingers rubbing slow harder circles over his stomach, lower, pressing against the bulge that he should have been used to, equal amounts of arousal and need warring until they’re not, and Baby closes his eyes, giving in to the urge, spraying against the shower wall with the force of his piss, feeling Doc’s fingers drift down, triumphant, he’s aiming his cock at their feet, as if to say they’re both clean now, covered in each other’s scents.

“Daddy, you don’t play fair...”

“Never, Baby.”

He finally lets go, and Baby staggers into the wall, adrift, alone for the moment it takes Doc to switch the water off completely, and find them both fluffy towels, before cracking a real smile, and showing him the man he fell in love with so many months ago.

“You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“Maybe not. Go on, get in bed. Daddy’s tired.”

“Not gonna knot me again?”

“Christ. Not tonight...”

Baby couldn’t help a chuckle now, and he fluffs up his hair, before shaking it into his usual style, finishing drying off completely, before landing on the bed with a huff.

“Can we order take out?”

“Of course. You think I’m fit to go out to the Bacchanalia in this state?”

Doc returns into view, glasses perched properly on his nose, and tying a small bow on his navy bathrobe. He looks perfectly adorable. 

“I don’t know, you look cute to me... Daddy.”

Another smile is his reward, before Doc’s climbing into the bed with him, and urging him closer, snuggling, cuddling. God, if the gang knew their big bad Alpha was like this post sex, he’d be out of a job. 

“Monday’s aren’t like this for everyone, are they now?”

“I sure hope not.”

He gets a smack on the ass for that, but it’s worth it. The only lasting marks he’ll have are the bites on the back of his neck. He wonders who will notice them first.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ill see myself out, bye bye.


End file.
